


Strip Sabacc

by theorganasolo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Millenium Falcon (Star Wars), Porn with Feelings, Pre-Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sex in the Millenium Falcon (Star Wars), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28553697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theorganasolo/pseuds/theorganasolo
Summary: Han and Leia ring in the remaining hours of Life Day on the Falcon and smut ensues! Set Pre-ESB
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22
Collections: Hanleia Holiday Exchange 2020





	Strip Sabacc

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OtterAndTerrier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtterAndTerrier/gifts).



Han had never seen the main hold in the Falcon the way it was currently decorated. Life Day orbs were strung from the ceiling on pieces of thin wires, courtesy of Rogue Squadron. The dejarik table was full of Life Day sweets cooked by Chewie. And to top it all off, a tree of life had been located on one of Han and Chewie’s supply runs and brought back to Hoth to be decorated for the holiday celebration. Han had initially rolled his eyes when Luke told him that he was planning a small Life Day Celebration, and asked if he would be so kind to host it on the Falcon. Despite Han’s numerous quips on there being no point in celebrating Life Day on this desolate planet, he knew that Chewie would enjoy it and that he really couldn’t say no to the kid, especially when he looked at him with those earnest eyes. But most importantly, he hoped it might pull Leia away from working herself to death in High Command. Leia didn’t often get a chance to let her hair down and relax, which is something that Han was hoping to change.

The small get together had consisted of Han, Chewie, Luke, the rest of Rogue Squadron, and most importantly Leia. Even Carlist and Mon Mothma had stopped by, bringing actual caf beans instead of instant packs, which caused another round of celebration amongst the gathering. But now the party was winding down, with only Han, Luke, Chewie, and Leia remaining.

*Well Cub, all of that baking and drinking has taken it’s toll, I’m going to hit the sack.* Chewie stood up and ruffled Han’s hair before offering goodbye’s to Luke and Leia, *Goodnight Luke, Little Princess.* and ambled off to his quarters.

“I’m probably going to head off to bed too guys,” Luke stretched his arms above his head and arched his back before standing up from his seat at the Dejarik table to offer his goodbyes.

“Hey Han, I- well, thanks,” Luke looked sheepish while he gestured around the Falcon’s main hold.

Han waved him away, “Don’t mention it kid, the base definitely benefitted from having a bit of a get together, I even got her worshipfulness here to let down her hair.”

Leia rolled her eyes at the comment but Han was right, Leia’s normally braided up hair was down, framing her face with soft brown waves. 

Luke chuckled, “Well anyway, goodnight guys!” and with that it was only Han and Leia sitting at the table.

It was quiet, but not an awkward silence, Leia couldn’t put her finger on it, but she always felt more comfortable with Han than with anyone else, and she didn’t know why. She also was afraid of discovering the reason, Han wasn’t going to stay with the Alliance forever, at least that’s what he had been telling her for two and half years. She knew it was unfair of her to keep asking him to stay but she didn’t want him to leave them,  _ no me _ , Leia thought,  _ I don’t want him to leave me _ ! And she especially didn’t want to leave the Falcon right now.

“Hey Han?”

“Yeah, Leia.”

“I know it’s late, and you must be tired too, in fact you can go on off to bed I just- well, I don’t really want to go back to my quarters and be-”

“Alone?”

Leia’s eyes flew to her lap as she let out an imperceptible sigh, “Yes.”

“You know you’re more than welcome to stay here,” are the words that Han said but instead he was thinking,  _ Stay? You can move in.  _

“Although, if I were to go to bed and you were to stay here you would still be alone,”

Leia glared at him, “Okay hotshot, I know that-”

“Admit it,” Han grinned, “You love me so much that just being near my presence is enough to get you going.”

“I wouldn’t go that far,” Leia replied,  _ except it’s true, it’s true,  _ but she couldn’t bring herself to say those words.

“Life Day is just harder now, with….Alderaan and all that.”

Han’s face dropped, “Aw kriff sweetheart, of course it is, I didn’t mean to just-”

“No, no I know you didn’t. Besides, you’re right in a way, it’s easier when I’m not alone and besides, I would be worried about your brain if your immediate reaction to my request to stay on the Falcon didn’t jump to sex.”

Han flashed her his famous lopsided grin, “Now your highnessness, who said anything about sex?” and waggled his eyebrows at her.

Leia felt her cheeks get hot and prayed that it wasn’t visible on the outside, “Now wait just a second,” she sputtered out, “you’re the one always going off about sex!”

“Hmmm, you must be imagining things sweetheart, I wouldn’t dream of talking about such acts in front of royalty.”

“Whatever you say flyboy!”

Han slided closer to Leia in the small booth, “You know your worship, what you need is a distraction.”

“A distraction?”

“You know, something that’ll prevent you from thinking about other things.”

“Thank you for that remarkable definitition,” Leia quipped, but she was smiling when she asked, “What did you have in mind?”

“Well, I was thinking-”

“Don’t hurt yourself.”

“Nice. I was thinking that we could play sabacc.”

“Alright hotshot, but let’s make things more interesting.”

Han was perplexed, “How so?”

“Let’s play strip sabacc.”

It turns out that Leia was  _ very  _ good at sabacc, and Han was incredulous. 

“Didn’t know you were a sabacc shark Leia.”

“I may have gotten some pointers from Chewie,” Leia grinned.

Han groaned, “that fuzzball, I’m gonna put him to work on this ship tomorrow.”

“Well, I can’t put all of my success on Chewie, it’s not like this is my first time playing strip sabacc before,” Leia said with a wink.

It took everything Han had to not let his jaw drop but Leia could see the surprise in his eyes, “Don’t look so shocked Han, just because I was raised a princess doesn’t mean I don’t know how to have a bit of fun.”

“I’m just surprised,” Leia continued, “that this was the game you won the Falcon with, Lando must have been terrible.”

With that crack at his gambling skills Han suddenly found his voice, “That ain’t the same thing sweetheart, when I won the Falcon from Lando there wasn’t such a lovely distraction sitting in front of me.”

“Who, me?” Leia questioned as she batted her eyes at the scoundrel.

_ Sweet gods, yes you _ , Han thought to himself. The pair of them were stripped down to their underwear and Han was about ready to throw in the towel before they reached a territory they couldn’t turn back from, no matter how badly he wanted to go there with Leia.

“Last hand,” Leia interrupted his thoughts.

“Leia, maybe we should stop, I don’t-”

“What?” she challenged, “afraid of being in your birthday suit infront of little old me?”

Han was incredulous,  _ what had gotten into her?  _ He had never seen her so carefree, “Afraid? No, I’m just worried you might swoon at the sight of me in all of my glory.”

Leia snorted but her stomach was churning on the inside,  _ why won’t you stop playing? He’s giving you a way out, take it!  _ But she knew why, deep down she wanted something to happen. She wanted to feel something with Han, before he left. Han Solo was not a free man, and the rational part of her knew he couldn’t avoid paying off his bounty forever. She was torn, on one hand she wanted to test those unspoken boundaries with Han, where the lines were blurred and messy. But on the other hand, she didn’t want to like,  _ no, love him _ , and for him to leave.  _ But what does it matter,  _ Leia thought,  _ everyone I have ever loved has been taken from me _ . She fully believed that if Han left he would return and help the rebels, she knew that Han had a heart of gold despite his constant sayings of “being in it for the money,” one could look around the Falcon just to prove that, he had made it his mission to ensure that Luke had a successful Life Day Party. Leia was fearful that if Han left, he might not make it back alive, and the thought of a life without Han was too much for her to bear. She had somehow managed to live without her parents, without Alderaan, but she couldn’t take another loss. If by arguing with him to stay bought her another few months of friendship together with Han then she was more than willing to participate, even if she just wanted to admit that she loved him.

“Well sweetheart,” Han drawled, “it’s your turn then.”

Looking over at the man across from her, she saw that he had already placed his cards down. Taking a deep breath, Leia looked at her cards and made a decision, not just for the sabacc game, but for how she wanted things to go with Han, before placing her cards down on the table. She had lost the next hand, and they both knew what that meant. 

She could see Han was about to assure her that they could stop there and call it a night, and she smiled to herself, Leia knew that Han would never pressure her into anything she was uncomfortable with. But Leia simply smirked at him, “As I said earlier, this isn’t my first time playing strip sabacc hotshot,” and reached behind her to unclasp her bra, letting it fall underneath the dejarik table, leaving the princess in only her white cotton underwear.

Han felt his mouth go dry, his throat tightened, and he was suddenly parched. This was something straight out of one of his fantasys that he imagined when he was feeling particularly lonely and longing for the princess, except this was no fantasy. Han was trying to look anywhere but at Leia, afraid that if he looked at her he would lose control, and scare her away forever, right when they had worked hard to get where they were.

Meanwhile Leia was starting to panic, her skin had a thin sheen of sweat over it and her heart was racing so fast she was surprised Han couldn’t hear it beating out of her chest. While she realized that she would have to make the first move, she had thought that he would have at least helped her out when she was sitting practically naked in front of him,  _ what more does he want? _

“Han,” Leia didn’t recognize her voice, it sounded like a little girl’s,  _ not so confident now are you Leia  _ she thought bitterly to herself, “please, say something.”

Han snapped his head to look at her and Leia was relieved, for she could see that he wasn’t revolted or disgusted or whatever unfounded fear she had, his eyes were black with desire, and if she flicked her eyes beneath the table she would see that he was straining against his briefs.

“Leia,” Han practically groaned out, “maybe now we should go and get some rest, you won fair and square.”

Leia scooted herself closer to Han and started stroking her hand over his chest, “I’m not so tired, in fact, I find myself wide awake.” and with that she straddled his lap and whatever doubts Han had left in his head, flew out the window as he pulled her closer to his chest and scanned her face, “Leia, are you sure about this?” If she said no, Han didn’t know how much more he could take. But Leia nodded enthusiastically, “Han, I’ve never been more sure about anything over the past few years, and right now I want you,” but she also wanted to make sure Han was on the same page. “But, do you want this?” her heart hammered in her chest, she had never been more afraid of an answer to a question in her life.

“Oh Leia, I’ve wanted this for so long.” He had thought about having his way with her for a while now, but would always chastise himself when his thoughts lingered on the idea too long,  _ yeah right, a princess and a guy like me _ . But she was here, she was real, and she wanted him, who was he to deny her?

Han wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close for a kiss. It was incredible, Han let out a groan into her mouth and closed his eyes as he felt Leia begin to grind her core over his erection,  _ kriff she’s good at this _ he thought. “Han,” Leia softly cooed, “open your eyes….”

He did as she requested and could barely fathom her beauty: her eyes were dark with lust, her normally pale skin had become flushed, and her lips were swollen from their kisses,  _ she was beautiful. _ As much as Han wanted to continue what they were doing, he knew anyone could walk into the Falcon right now, even though it was late. Standing up, he carried Leia with him, who wrapped her legs around his waist and laughed as he carried her to his cabin. Entering the room he made sure to latch the door as it closed behind them before placing Leia down gently on the bed. Leia pushed herself up so she could pull her underwear off and tossed them to the floor. She leaned back on her elbows admiring the shell-shocked look on Han’s face as she was naked infront of him, “You look a little overdressed flyboy,” she coyly said. Han practically tripped over himself, pulling down his briefs as he pounced on the bed, his added weight, making Leia jump a bit as she laughed. Leia drank in Han’s form,  _ oh goddess help me _ , she thought, not knowing how she had been able to resist him for so long. Her eyes raked over his tan skin, the muscles in his chest were taut with arousal, and his waist ended in a delicious v, which ran down to- 

“Seeing anything you like, sweetheart?” Han’s voice was thick with arousal.

“Ya know - I-” but his voice was cut off to a whimper as he felt Leia’s tiny hand grip his cock.

“Loth-cat got your tongue, Han?” Leia smirked as she began to run her hand up and down his length, admiring how his skin felt like silk but was very hard underneath.

Han let out a groan as he began to thrust into her hand, “Something - ah - like that.” As much as he didn’t want to stop the pleasurable sensations happening below his waist, he wanted to pleasure Leia, see her come apart from his tongue and his cock. He reluctantly brought his hand over hers and pulled it off of him and began to place kisses over her fingers.

“While I was enjoying that,” Han began, “I want to see you come all over me more.”

Leia shivered at his words, “Then touch me.”

“Lie back,” Han instructed.

Leia complied and spread her legs wider to grant him access.

“Fuck….Leia.”

“That’s the idea, isn’t it,” she joked while raising an eyebrow.

“Oh don’t worry sweetheart,” Han crawled between her open legs and teased her slit with his finger causing her to whimper, “I’ll get there...but first….lay back and enjoy.” Han licked her slit, before wrapping his lips around her clit and sucked hard. Leia bucked her hips off of the bed at the contact and let out a loud moan, causing Han to hold her hips down with his hands as he went to town. Leia was writhing on the bed, the only words able to leave her mouth were moans of his name with the occassional sigh. His mouth felt so good on her, if she had known he was this talented earlier, she would have initiated this ages ago. While still paying special attention to her clit, Han began circling her entrance with his finger, groaning as he felt how wet she was. Not wanting to waste anymore time, he slipped one of his fingers into her and practically started thrusting his erection into the mattress as he heard her call out his name again, it sounded so good coming off of her lips. She felt so wet and hot around his finger, and he was beginning to imagine her clenching around his cock, and felt himself twitch at the thought. He added another finger and began making a come-hither motion as he searched for that magic button inside of her that would send her over the edge.

Leia was a mess, she had never been this turned on in her whole life. Her hands were threaded in Han’s hair as he worked his mouth and hands below her waist. The combination of him licking her clit and his fingers finding that sweet spot inside of her was too much to bear, and she came with a loud groan and thrusted against Han’s face. Han lapped up the remnants of her orgasm with enthusiasm, he hadn’t tasted anything so sweet. “Han,” Leia groaned out, “I need you to be inside of me now.” 

She didn’t have to say anything more, he was worried he was about to go off if he wasn’t sheathed inside of her soon. Han crawled up her body and positioned himself at her entrance, “Wait, do I need a condom, or?”

“I have an implant, and I’m clean so…”

“Right, me too.” The alliance had ensured that every member of the rebellion had received a contraceptive, it wouldn’t do good to become pregnant in the middle of the war.

Leia brought up her hand to stroke Han’s cheek, “Please, fuck me Han.”

_ Holy hells, she’s going to be the death of me _ Han thought to himself, and he pushed himself inside, both groaning at finally being joined.

“Oh fuck,”  _ tight, hot, wet,  _ were the only thoughts going on in Han’s mind.

Leia’s eyes practically rolled to the back of her head as she felt Han enter her, he felt so good inside of her. She started bucking her hips up, causing Han to snap out of his stupor and he began thrusting inside of her. They found a rhythm together, Leia’s legs were wrapped tightly around his waist, her heels digging into his ass as he pounded into her. Soon the only sounds coming out of the room were their moans and groans, and the sound of skin slapping against skin. Leia felt her lower belly start to tighten, she was so close, she just needed a bit more to- and as if reading her mind, Han began rubbing small tight circles around her clit, “Come for me sweetheart, I’m close.”

Leia moaned his name and she felt herself clench around him as she rode out the waves of her release. The feeling of her inner walls clenching around him was too much for Han to take, his thrusts had become irregular and he went over the edge with a few more undulations of his hips, before stilling as he emptied himself inside of her. He kept thrusting slowly as they both rode out the final waves of pleasure. Not wanting to crush her with his weight, Han pulled out and rolled over onto his back, pulling Leia into his side. The two were still breathing hard, from their love making, and Leia began to run her hand through Han’s chest hair, enjoying the feel of the coarse hair against her smooth skin.

“That was...wow sweetheart.” 

“My thoughts exactly.”

“Was that a good enough distraction for you?”

Leia laughed, “It’s not where I thought the evening was going to go, but Han,” she turned to look up at him and stroked his cheek, “I’m so happy it did.”

Han smiled, a real smile that only few saw, “I’m happy it did too Leia."

  
  



End file.
